Careless Whisper
by zorya of the nightfall
Summary: Nate and Chuck Think they own the school They have something Coming to them


_**Hey guys This is my Fist One i written since i had writers Block I'm not sure to Where it's going yet but Please Review **_

Nate had just woke up his alarm had went off and it was around that time for him to do his morning jog before he went to school and well basically everywhere. He got his clothes layed out and did his usual morning rutine he took his shower brushed his teeth ex. He didnt know why he just took a shower since he would have to take another but it didnt matter to him nothing did anymore. He got dressed grabed his bag then headed down towards the kitchen. He went into the frige and grabed his water out of the frige then headed out. When he got to the park he noticed some people already there it was weird because it was usuarally just an hour or so he finally stopped for water he never stoped for water he belived it was for the weak so he alwasy waited until after his run. He whipped his sweat off with his wife beater noticing the sudden stares from random chicks He was Use To girls Watching him "he then sat on a near by bench when he saw his friend Chuck bass from school.

"Hey" Chuck said.

"Dude We need to find you a girlFriend so you wouldn't stalk me?" Nate said with a smile"

Please i could get one Way before you." He Said

"Fine I Bet You $100.000 That you can't find a Girl friend Before Prom Next Week." Nate said Holding out his Hand

"Let's make this More intersting You can Pick out the Two girl And By Prom I will Have the $100.00 and Some Girl screaming my Name." Chuck Smiled Shaking Nate's hand

_"Oh this is going to be interested"_

Serena groaned as she herd her alarm clock beep away. Monday's were not her favorite time of the day. Pulling herself up and out of bed, Serena walked over to her closet, and picked out a white dress shirt along with a black skirt, white leggings, heels and a white jacket. Placing the items on her bed,she walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Looking at herself in her mirror, she decided she looked decent and walked back out to her room. Slipping on the clothes she'd picked out, she applied some light lip gloss and mascara and walked out to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple, Serena yelled a goodbye to her mom, grabbed her books and walk to Constance was a good one. She'd met her Best friend Since Grade school a few blocks away, and they walked to Constance together, Talking about everything and nothing. Biting off a peice of her apple, Serena took out her sidekick and checked Gossip Girl. She'd come to love the Gossiper, No matter how much she'd ruined her life before. Noticing that they'd reached Constance, Serena Burshed away her blonde hair, And walked into the always, The courtyard was packed with the many Geeks, Freaks and Gossipers, All in their little groups. Walking past them, The group sat at one of the tables scattered around.

"So" Serea Started, Looking at Blair Playing with her food "Is There anything or anyone you want to Warn Me About" She asked Bitting her lip

softy a Habit she Picked up By her Mother She looked down at a Glaring Blair

"Blair" Selena Looked to see who Blair was Glaring at "Stay away from Chuck And Nate "

She Paused Wondering if she was series What's wrong with Nate he seems Like a Nice guy She snapped out of her through when she Noticing Blair Giving her The evil eyes She couldn't help but Noticed the certain Sandy Haired Boy she was suppose to stay away from She smiled brushing some hair from her face. _"oh boy was she In Trouble"_

Nate was currently sitting in The Lunchroom with a large coffee in one hand and his cell phone in the other could stop talking about the girl There Was something about her He was To Lost in throught To Notice Chuck Speaking to him I think I've got the girl Chuck smiled

Oh come on blair waldorf And Serena van der Woodsen".Nate said

Chuck Nodded His head He Know Nate since grade school chuck knows he can't Back Down On a Bet Nate rolled his eyes

Fine He agreed and walked overto where the girls were sitting

Sitting in the corner of the Lunchroom Blair could feel the stares from Chuck Bass burning into her back, sighing quietly to herself, she flinched as cold fingers danced along her lower back, she slapped it away Chuck couldn't help but smile slightly at Blair's pathetic attempts to avoid and ignore him. No one could avoid a Bass, especially if that particular Bass was looking for Beautful Chuck Started Before he got caught off by a angry Blair

"we're not interested In whatever your doing"She said going back to her food

Chuck didn't Give Up He Kissed The top of blair's Hands

I'm Chuck Bass And this is Nathaniel Archibald We're The captains of the football and Hockey"

Selena Noticed The look on blair's eyes

Have we meet before? asked Nate Smiling he Whispered in a low voice "Pay up" 

Oh you don't remember Last Year serena Grinned Towards Blair

she leaned forward into Nate's ear

and She added i throught we Had the best sex it's to bad it only lasted 10 Minutes she patted His shoulder and walked past him Leaving a suprised Nate Blair was smiling to herself pushed past chuck Whispering to Him

"Sorry We're not that easy she said walking to her best firend


End file.
